Lord Silverback
'Lord Silverback '(ロードシルバーバック, Roudo Shirubabakku), who was named "Freddy" by his human handlers, was an otherwise generic, unassuming silverback gorilla who was born and raised in the captivity of human beings. As a simmian who possessed extraordinarily intelligence, motor skills, perceptive abilities and wisdom the likes of which far exceeded even the greatest humans learning abilities, freddy was used as a main zoo attraction for the early years of his life, but as his intellect continued to grow and flourish, so too did the spirit of rebellion grip his spirit. Freddy was always a particularly difficult subject when it came to dealing with and in terms of his behavior. He exhibited constant disdain for human life, and would even get violent, lashing out in rage at the human beings taking care of him due to the fact he felt tht they were not only opressing him but holding down his entire race against their will, completely at human mercy. In absolute secrecy, the highly intelligent, genius gorilla would execute a plan of survival, self-preservation, and most importantly, vengeance. Taking direct advantage of his unrivaled learning abilities and skills, freddy would learn the ways of the human world, science, literature, chemistry, mathematics, engineering, he conqeured them all in the space of a few months, and continues to expand his intellect even today, till finally, he garnered the intelligence and resourcres required for him to break out of his lifelong prison called a zoo, and begin his campaign of revenge and enslavement of the human race, with the ultimate goal of creating a world where human beings are cominated by the ape species, working to free all his brothers and sisters across the world and grant them access to the same incredible intellect, insight, and technology which he has managed to manufacture and obtain in his lifetime, taking the new name of lord silverback. Since then, lord silverback has become a terrorist presence of international proportions, targeting politicians and the creations of man as he travels the world, gathering up data, resources, weaponry, and technology to orchestrate his war with the human race. Because of his extensive rap sheet, which includes the destruction of numerous man-made landmarks, terrorizing and even murdering high ranking political figures and world leaders, lord silverback has effectively become a primary target for numerous hero organizations throughout the world, aside from mere armies, being acknowledged as a very real threat due to his sheer resources and intelligence. Appearance General Appearance For all his intellect and brilliance, lord silverback is still just that, a humble silverback gorilla. However, he is observed as being severaly times larger, bulkier, and generally bigger than the largest males of his species, and because of this, he widely believes himself to be gifted both physically and mentally. Standing at an incredible 6 feet 7 inches tall without ever even going to length of standing upright, lord silverback is a being of fairly epic proportions, especially for a creature of his species, as he stands head and shoulders over most human beings aside from the most exceptional of giants which the human species is capable of producing. He has also gone to the extent of training his body, building up on his naturally physically superior physique as a silverback gorilla, and conditioning his body in a number of different muscle building methods so as to maximize just how dangerous he can be at all times, having a herculean build, even by the standards of his own race, who are more muscular than other species. Sense of Fashion Personality General Personality Background Early Life Zoo Training Entertainment Studying Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Abilities Used Equipment Used Weaponry Known Powers Known Attacks Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters